A technology of gasifying or cracking liquid fuel to convert the liquid fuel into other types of fuel has a relatively long history in chemical processes.
Recently, the liquid fuel is becoming more and more diversified into waste oil such as waste cooking oil, bio-pyrolysis oil obtained by pyrolyzing biomass, low-grade coal slurry and the like.
When the fuel is gasified, a synthetic gas (syngas) including carbon monoxide, hydrogen, methane and the like is obtained. In addition, when the fuel is converted with a catalyst and the like, liquid or gaseous high value-added fuel or chemical substances can be obtained.
In particular, recently, as a combined power generation (polygeneration) system that obtains various high value-added products from low-grade liquid fuel is becoming important, the gasification technology has been increasingly spotlighted.
In the case of the gasification technology, solid fuel is mainly used, and schemes such as fixed bed gasification, fluidized bed gasification, and entrained bed gasification are used for the solid fuel.
As for the entrained bed gasification, the solid fuel is gasified by pulverizing the solid fuel and performing reaction of the solid fuel with air, oxygen, steam, or a gasification agent (gasifying agent) that is a mixture of these gases.
In addition, the entrained bed gasification is mainly used for gasifying the liquid fuel. The difference between the solid fuel entrained bed gasification and the liquid fuel entrained bed gasification is that the solid fuel is pulverized and inputted, whereas the liquid fuel is atomized through a nozzle and supplied to the reactor.
In the case of fuel obtained by atomizing the liquid fuel or the solid fuel, it is very important to design a burner that sprays the fuel to allow the fuel to react with the gasification agent.
The applicant of the present invention has filed many applications such as Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1180468 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”) and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0108300 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 2”), which disclose a multistage combustion burner and a combustion system for a gasification apparatus.